ChRiStMaS wItH cAtHeRiNE
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: christmas is a special time of year especially for Catherine and definately this year when she plans for Grissom and Sara to get together x r and r


A/N I thought I had better give you something due to the fact it has been several week since I posted anything but please understand I have been extremely busy with family problems and university.

Disclaimer. Does anyone on fan fiction own CSI? Nope didn't think so :)

* * *

Anyone walking through the break room would find it difficult to believe that on a day to day basis people solved crimes. The decorations this year had been put up by Catherine and Wendy who were both amazed at the fact Ecklie didn't have one word to say about the extravagant beautification of the lab.

The colour scheme this year was blue and silver except for the training room which was decorated with every type of red imaginable. It looked like something from a film and everybody was impressed…even Grissom.

"Congratulations Catherine, you have managed to uphold our integrity with your decorations this year and I'm sure the mayor will be pleased with your efforts" Ecklie said as he passed her on her way out.

"Thank you Ecklie" she responded purely out of politeness wishing she could instead say 'up yours Ecklie this is for my teams pleasure not yours' but that would only cause things to be in uproar and she wanted this year to be the best ever.

One person who hadn't joined in with the festive on goings was Sara who was sat in the break room reading a forensic journal; Catherine walked in and rolled her eyes.

"Sara what are you doing for Christmas this year?" she asked

"Oh nothing Cath, just staying home" she whispered just loud enough for Catherine to hear.

Grissom paused outside the break room, hearing Sara would be spending yet another Christmas alone broke his heart, probably because it was his fault he couldn't bring himself to ask her out and mend the gaping hole in her life.

"Well you could come round mine, I mean Warrick and Lindsey and mum and Sam will be there but your welcome" she smiled

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to stay at home" Sara smiled back half heartedly.

At that moment Brass sneaked up on Grissom outside the break room "you know it's rude to eavesdrop" he smirked when Grissom jumped

"Jim, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was listening to the conversation between two of my staff" Grissom replied. "I was concerned"

"Well I'll let you stick to that story this time but next Gil Grissom, I will have your head mounted on my wall" Jim replied entering the break room

"Thanks for the warning" he said as he too joined Sara and Catherine in the break room followed by Nick, Warrick, and Greg who were arguing.

"Guy's just cos I beat you doesn't mean I'm the best and I wasn't saying that, it's just I whooped your asses" Greg said to them both as they shook their heads.

"Cool it all of you, haven't you seen Wendy and my decorations?" Catherine asked

"Yes mom and they look fine" Nick answered

"Quit it with the calling me mom" she shouted

"So party night tomorrow" Greg asked excitedly

"Yes about that, I have the cards with your fancy dress outfit on, you have to wear it or else and no one is allowed to know except me obviously" Catherine stated to the group.

"Well since we are the host of this years party I suggest you keep the outfits honourable" Grissom said

"Stuff that Grissom, we girls are going to be the high light of tomorrow" Catherine stated as she looked up from giving out the cards "Sara you up for shopping after shift?"

"Catherine I'm sure I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to right" she replied

"No you couldn't"

"No way am I going dressed as that" Greg shouted

"Why Greggo I was counting on you to be the star of the show in your outfit"

"But as a…no way" he stomped his foot on the floor

"Please do it for me Greg" Sara smiled knowing the two of them would argue forever over this

"Ok, ok I will" he smiled back though nonetheless

"Grissom, you definitely going to wear yours?" Brass asked

"As everyone else is" he replied

"Good, now I've got a scene to get to" and with that he walked out with his cup of coffee.

At the end of shift, Catherine grabbed hold of Sara saying one word…shopping.

"Yeah ok I'm coming"

Twenty minutes later in the shopping mall Catherine was pulling Sara into the fancy dress shop where she knew she had seen the costume she had wanted Sara to wear when she thought of the costume party.

"Cath, why do I get the feeling you already know what I am going to wear"

"Well, I just have a rough idea, and I did pick who wears what" she replied hiding the smile she now had

"Let's get it over with and don't make me horrible Cath"

Catherine just smiled and pushed her into the changing room with her costume.

* * *

Everyone spent the next few hours sleeping and getting ready for the party, Grissom couldn't believe he was to be Santa Claus, no way was he going to wear the fat suit and no way was he having a fake beard, he opted instead for a really nice red button up shirt, fitted black trousers, black boots and a red scarf, he didn't look much like a festive Santa Claus but it would do and at least he had the hat with the white pom pom on the end.

Catherine was dressed as a fairy, complete with white wings, a wand and silver shoes, she got a hug from Lindsey and a look of approval from Warrick who was dressed as an elf, green shirt, black leggings, and a green hat, Catherine thought he looked sweet.

Nick was dressed as a snowman all in white with a carrot in his hand and a matching scarf and hat. Greg wasn't too please as he placed the reindeer antlers on his head, he was dressed in brown with a matching frown; he hated Catherine right now but not as much as Sara.

Sara was dressed in a sexy Mrs Santa suit that definitely wouldn't pass as honourable. She saw heads turn in her direction and shook her head but carried on with her head held high, spotting Catherine she stormed right over to her.

"Catherine why did I let you persuade me to buy this"

"You look nice so stop fretting" Catherine said as Grissom and the boys entered

All of their mouths dropped to the floor as they recognised the hot girl in the Santa suit as Greg had put it.

"Guys come over here we need to sort out the evening before the guests arrive" Catherine said waving her wand at them.

They all followed in a daze except Warrick who had now moved onto his girlfriend looking very nice in her fairy suit.

"Listen up, I need the two head hosts over by the door to greet guests which is Grissom and of course Sara, Greg your on bar duty for the first half of the night before Warrick goes on at 8, Nick you're the DJ for now and me and Warrick will work the crowd in here" she smiled

Catherine, did you purposely make Grissom and Sara the Claus's" Warrick whispered in her ear

"Now why would I do a thing like that" she whispered back

As they separated to go to their jobs Greg caught up with Sara

"Hey Sara before you go gives me a twirl cos you look damn fine" he said earning himself a slap

"Ouch" he said returning to the bar

"Well, Mrs Claus lets go greet our guests" Grissom said offering his arm to Sara

She raised an eyebrow in confusion but accepted his arm which made Catherine very happy to see her plan was working.

Doc. Robins was the first to arrive and when he spotted Grissom and Sara well shocked wasn't the word for hat he felt.

"Wow, you two look great together" he commented leading his wife into the main room

Grissom looked at Sara to find she was staring at him and he smiled wishing that her smile was the first thing he saw when he woke up to the last thing he saw before going to sleep.

The next few guests were the 'Lab Rats' none of which said more than hi to the couple except David Hodges who aptly commented on their dress

"Well, aren't we the festive couple, Mr and Mrs Claus" before he joined Wendy and the rest of his posse.

"Sara, I hope you're not feeling uncomfortable about the comments we are receiving" Grissom said feeling she might be.

"Don't worry Griss, I can handle it" she smiled

After all the guest had arrived Grissom and Sara took their seats at the tables ready for the meal to be served, it was a one course meal that would hopefully keep everyone happy and not waste too much time before the party could go ahead.

"So, Grissom how are you feeling?" Catherine asked

"What do you mean Cath?" he asked confused

"Well with the beautiful Mrs Claus sat next to you" she explained

"OH…erm…mmm…" he struggled with his words glancing from Sara to Catherine seeing their faces look expectant "Well…I…" he turned to Sara "I feel honoured to be sitting next to her" he finished and took a deep breath

Sara had started to blush whilst Catherine practically squealed but covered it with a coughing fit after inhaling half her drink.

Once the commotion had been dealt with Grissom and Catherine went for a walk around the guests making sure they were having a good time, whilst Greg and Nick along with Sara stood by the bar Warrick was now operating.

"So Sara for once in your life Grissom was speechless and very much in awe of you" Nick said genially

"Oh, shove it Nick" she said though blushing furiously

"Come on Sara" Greg whined

"I'm not getting my hopes up for him to reject me again" she replied taking her cocktail tray from Warrick ready to go and serve the guests

"Sara, if he hurts you he'll have to deal with us" Warrick said as he let go of the tray

"Thanks guys" she said twirling for them and walking away to Greg wolf whistling and singing man-eater by Nelly Furtado.

Sara walked past Grissom and Catherine giving a smile to Grissom and wink to Catherine as she started to hand out drinks to everyone.

"Gil, close your mouth, it's not like you haven't seen her before" Catherine smirked

"Cath, its not that and you know it" he replied taking a deep breath

"Gil if you don't hurry up and ask her out someone else will, take a look around you there are thirty or so eligible bachelors, and trust me I've checked, willing to take her out including Nick and Greg" she added

"Don't think I don't know that, but why would she want me, why" he was back to the self denial and Catherine decided to go to step c of her plan

Walking over to the stage she asked the new DJ to play the look of love by abc and just it started asked over the microphone for Mr and Mrs Claus to open the dance at which both Grissom and Sara both glanced at each other and blushed as the song started up.

Taking her hand was the easy part Grissom thought as he led her to the dance floor, the feel of her skin on his was electrifying and he was sure she felt it too as she paused slightly but continued on as she didn't want to make a fuss.

As they started to dance more couples followed even Doc Robbins and his wife, they weren't alone anymore but in their own minds they felt alone and it suited them fine.

Sara took a chance and whispered into Grissom's ear "I hope you know somebody loves you" he paused and looked at her seeing the love in her eyes and the pain and he whispered back "I hope you know I love you"

Sara was shocked and felt faint she led the way off the dance floor to the roof for air, Grissom followed wondering whether he should say anything but she stopped a few seconds later and turned around...

Their disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed and as soon as Catherine had been told by Nick all four of the CSI's went upstairs to 'investigate.

Up on the roof Sara had begun to cry the tears slowing falling from her face, she turned to Grissom and he held her in his arms repeating sorry over and over. Once she had the strength to look up she smiled and he lowered his face to hers…when

"Well it's about bloody well time" Catherine said ushering the boys back downstairs

"What your not going to stay for the show" Sara shouted to their retreating backs

All the while Grissom had never taken his eyes off Sara, stroking her face with his hand he leaned back in and he kissed her slowly and breathtakingly. When they broke apart she smiled

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me?" he asked

She nodded before whispering "I'd like that"

Catherine was back downstairs cleaning up whilst muttering to herself "Well that means Sara won't be spending Christmas with Catherine."

* * *

The End...what did you think? it was meant to be a simple sweet kinda story but i dont know it took me from 8am to 11 pm to finish please review x 


End file.
